A Whirlwind Romance
by firenine
Summary: Heero finds that he falls for Relena, a girl he hardly knows. Like normal teenagers, Heero struggles with the steadily growing feelings he has for her, and hopes she returns them. 2,3,4,and 5 have switched roles, be prepared for lots of laughs! R for lan
1. Nighttime Encounter, Detention, and a Wa...

**A Whirlwind Romance  
by: firenine**  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or anything that has to do with it. Nor do I own any of the other things I have mention in the fic. I own the silly plot, that's about it. Don't sue me and don't plagiarize because that's so uncool!  
  
**A.N.** - Prepare yourself! this has got to be the silliest fic I've ever written. Getting to matters at hand, I have altered some, if not all the character attributes. You won't find Rellie chasing Heero in this one. Not at all. Completely the opposite. Trowa becomes a Gundam version of Stiffler from the American Pie movies, Wufei warms up to being like Quatre, Duo can keep his yap shut! Quatre becomes loud and boisterious, somewhat like Wufei as a justice-seeker and forever against the perpetual 'onna'. One new character will be named in later chapters. Watch out for **rude, vulgar, sexually-thematic language**. It may offend you, may not, don't complain to me and say I didn't tell ya so. I am doing that right now! If you're uncomfortable with homosexuality, heterosexuality, and even bisexuality, DO NOT read any further. So on with the fic!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Heero checked his watch once more before throwing an anchor up onto the Peacecraft house. Checking the resistance, he quickly scaled the walls and landing on a balcony. He peered through the lacy curtains. Undoubtedly, this must be Relena's room. Twisting the knob, he silently 'tsked' her for not locking her doors. Stepping in the warm room, he set the rope aside and swiftly made his way through her room, making sure her sleeping form wouldn't wake.   
  
"Who is that? Heero, is it you? Why are you in my room, at this hour?" she asked, stressing the time.   
  
He froze in his path.   
  
"Uh, I don't know. Go back to sleep, this has nothing to do with you," he said quickly.   
  
"No, tell me. This is my room, and my house. This must have to do with me if you're sneaking around here at 4AM," she said, stifling a yawn.   
  
He turned around, amazed she didn't shriek at the thought of an almost complete stranger walking around in her room. Wasn't she scared of him?   
  
"Aren't you afraid that me, a stranger, is walking through your room?" he asked, trying to cover his reason.   
  
"You aren't a stranger. We have met before," she said.   
  
"Yeah, like 4 months ago. That was at the most, twice," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Relena lay back down but left her eyes open.   
  
"Don't we have classes together? Yes, yes we do. Math, physics, calculus and history. But I'm not surprised. I knew there was something about you. Something mysterious. So tell me, what does this have to do with me?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her, shocked. If he wasn't so stoic, he would have let his jaw drop at her nonchalance.   
  
"Yeah we have classes together. But there's nothing mysterious about me, and this has nothing to do with you," he said, walking towards her doors once more.   
  
She sat up in bed and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face.   
  
"It does too have something to do with me, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I won't be mad, I just want to know," she said softly.   
  
Heero growled low in his throat. He couldn't tell her he was obsessed with her. Not like a stalker obsessed, but he was...lusting after her. What would he say? 'I like you a lot and wanted to see you sleep.' That would be more funny than scary. He hesitated, trying to think of a legitimate reason, but none came to mind.   
  
"Dammit," he cursed.   
  
Relena sat there, a puzzled look swept across her delicate features.   
  
"Damn what?" she asked.   
  
"Ah, nothing. I'm going now. I won't bother you with petty details. Go to sleep," he said before shutting her doors, grabbing the rope, and jumping off her balcony.   
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked herself, hoping to convince her mind that it was a very strange dream.   
  
Heero ran, heart pounding. Why was he acting like some love-infested schoolgirl?!! He didn't know. It may have began those four months ago, the first time he met her.   
  
**//flashback//**   
  
"Hi, you're new aren't you? I'm Relena," she said, extending her hand.   
  
He grunted softly. Strange guy.   
  
"Okay, well since I'm supposed to show you around-" she was cut off by his interjection.   
  
"I don't need your help. I know where everything in this school is already," he said before walking off. It was true though. He had the entire blueprint for the private school, he knew it better than its technicians and janitors.   
  
As he walked off, his mind switched on and began speaking to him.   
  
"Heero you idiot! That hot girl was trying to help you. Just act helpless and you can hook up with her!" it chided. He sent it mental strangles.   
  
"Look Mind, be quiet. Yes she is pretty, but so what? I already know who she is. She's Peacecraft's daughter. I can't touch her," he said mentally.   
  
Mind laughed, convinced Heero was in denial.   
  
"Ah my boy, you are so stupid. Love at first sight buddy. Something tells me that she's gonna feel the same way about you too," he said.   
  
"Damn you. You're wrong. I don't love her. I hardly know her!" he yelled mentally, eyes wide. Students around him began to see the new kid as a complete schizo.   
  
**//end flashback//**   
  
"I told you Heero, you love her," Mind said once more as Heero ran home.   
  
"Shut up! I do not love her. I may like her a little, but it's not love," Heero growled. Mind laughed, clutching its hypothetical stomach.   
  
He reached home, 4:35 AM. Sneaking up the stairs, he heard his father's snoring stop.   
  
'Uh-oh...awake?' he asked himself, standing completely still. His father started up again and he breathed a sigh of relief. Heero climbed the rest of the stairs and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.   
  
He woke the next morning, his mother staring down at her son.   
  
"Wake up sweetie. You're going to be late for school," she said, smiling. Heero's mother was the picture-perfect version of a housewife, spatula in hand and rollers in her hair.   
  
"Eh...morning ma. I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled as he forced himself out of bed.   
  
"Heero, you aren't normally this tired in the mornings. Are you sick?" she asked, feeling his forehead.   
  
"Ah, I'm fine. Restless night," he said before disappearing into the washroom.   
  
He looked into the mirror, Mind's opaque form showing up as well.   
  
"Well, what are you going to tell her today if she asks?" Mind said.   
  
"I'm going to ignore her and pretend like nothing happened," Heero said stubbornly.   
  
"Ah come on Heero. Ask her out! She'll say yes...my psychic powers tell me she'll agree!" Mind said enthusiastically.   
  
"Shut up. Why would I want to ask her out?" Heero asked between brushing his teeth.   
  
"Well duh, that's easy. Because you loooooooove her!" Mind said childishly, laughing as well.   
  
"I do not!" Heero yelled while wiping his face.   
  
"Dear, are you alright?" his mother's voice came from downstairs.   
  
Heero looked around him. He was talking to himself again...   
  
"Yes mom I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute," he said.   
  
"Mind, be quiet or I'll stop thinking about porn," Heero said, smirking. He imagined Mind screaming. He heard no more out of Mind for the rest of the day, well, until after lunch at least.   
  
It was after lunch now and Heero was making his way to advanced physics, with Relena, Duo, and Trowa. Duo he could stand, but Trowa...what a loud mouth...   
  
"Hey Duo," Heero said as he sat down.   
  
"Hello Heero," Duo said quietly, violet eyes hidden beneath his dark brown bangs. He sat still, pen in hand just in case important notes came up.   
  
"Heero my man! What's up?!" Trowa said as he slapped Heero on the back.   
  
"Oh, hey Trowa. Nuthin' I guess," he answered quickly, noting the puzzled stare he received from Relena. He quickly averted his eyes.   
  
"Class, we're starting a new chapter, you know what that means," Mr. West said, pushing his thick glasses further up his nose.   
  
"Notes," the class groaned together.   
  
"Yes indeed! Anyways, today I'll introduce you to kinematics..." West trailed as Heero got lost in thought.   
  
**~ daydream sequence ~**   
  
The room was dim, but still bright enough for him to see. He took in his surroundings, noting the objects on the floor he should steer clear of. He saw her, sitting on the bathtub in her washroom, brushing her silky blonde hair. Relena looked so beautiful...   
  
She looked up, locked eyes with him. Dropping the brush, she stood, her long nightgown only serving to accentuate her fine curves. Heero's jaw dropped.   
  
"Don't be shy Heero, I won't bite. Much," she said huskily, walking towards him.   
  
He gulped. His dream was coming true. Relena actually wanted him. He stopped himself from practically running into her arms and walked calmly towards her, noting how her hair moved while she walked, swaying her hips.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He closed the short gap between them, taking her head into his hands, kissing her sweet lips. She moaned into his mouth, hands clasping behind his head, body moving against his. Her tongue invaded his mouth, fighting for domination, breaking him down bit by bit. He broke away, breathless.   
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked, breathing heavily.   
  
**~ end daydream ~**   
  
"No, this is wrong," he said, stunned he didn't let it go further. 'Dammit Mind!!! Let me get on with this!' he yelled mentally. Mind snickered.   
  
"Hey, I don't need you to tell me that you'll take away porn! I can come up with my own entertainment and torture you at the same time," Mind said, hypothetical arms crossing over its chest.   
  
Heero groaned loudly.   
  
"Mr. Yuy? I asked you a question," West said as Trowa looked at him, nearly ready to crack up.   
  
He blinked. Duo nudged his foot under the desk.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Could you repeat the question?" he asked, hoping his face didn't turn red from embarrassment.   
  
"Never mind Mr. Yuy, I can see your attention is elsewhere," West said before moving on.   
  
Trowa elbowed him.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking of Yuy? Oh, I bet you were daydreaming of Peacecraft weren't you? Oh, lemme guess, you screwing her? Damn man..." Trowa said as he sat back in his chair, feet rested on the desktop, a huge grin across his face.   
  
"Shut up Barton. I wasn't thinking of anything. I just zoned out," Heero said through clenched teeth. His libido was feeling differently.   
  
Trowa shrugged.   
  
"Whatever man, but don't deny that you don't like her. I can see it in the way you look at her. It's animal lust buddy," Trowa said, eyes candid with expression.   
  
"Fuck off Barton," Heero said loudly.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy. I've had enough out of you. I don't tolerate that kind of language here. You'll be staying after school with me for an hour. Moving on class..." West said.   
  
Relena looked at Heero from his seat. This wasn't Yuy at all. He was usually quiet and reserved, not loud and disruptive. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was it about last night? She too drifted off into a daydream of her own.   
  
**~ Relena's daydream ~**   
  
"Heero?" she asked the darkened form. It turned around. He was wearing a...tuxedo? And holding a rose? She stifled a laugh.   
  
"Yes my sweet?" he asked, advancing on her quickly retreating form.   
  
"Uh, I, never mind!" she said before running away. He appeared before her. How did he do that?!   
  
His free hand lifted, capturing her chin lightly with one fingertip.   
  
"Don't run, don't deny me you passion," he said huskily. Was this a soap opera?!?   
  
She closed her eyes tightly, body held rigid.   
  
"What passion? I hardly know you! Let me go!" she yelled.   
  
Heero snapped his fingers. They were moved to a desolate room, a bedroom actually. It had a large four-poster bed, beautiful sheets with rose petals strewn upon it. The room was lit by candlelight and soft music played in the background. Heero was trying to seduce her. It looked like it was beginning to work.   
  
He walked up to her, grasping her waist, he pulled her to him, earning a surprised gasp from her lips. He leaned in, capturing her sweet red lips with his own, feeling her body soften from its previous position.   
  
Relena moaned. Whatever he was doing to her was breaking her walls down rapidly. She didn't care. Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed his head, forcing their soft kiss into one of heated passion. He reached behind her and began unzipping her...cocktail dress?! She didn't even want to think of how she got to be wearing that. She felt his warm calloused fingers lightly trace her spine, stopping at the elastic of her panties. She pushed him away.   
  
"Why did you stop?" Heero asked, hair even more mussed and messy. His eyes smoldered lust for her, his chest heaving with the much needed intake of breath. She fought to stop herself from jumping his bones right there.   
  
"Why am I even here?" she asked desperately.   
  
"You're here because you want to be," he said deeply, moving towards her like she was his prey.   
  
She shook her head rapidly.   
  
"No, no I don't want to be here. Let me go!!!" she screamed.   
  
**~ end Relena's daydream ~**   
  
The entire class sweat dropped as they saw Relena clench her eyes shut and ball her fists. Girls gasped, guys laughed thinking she was the nuttiest out of their class. Heero stared at her, completely surprised with what she was doing.   
  
"Miss Peacecraft! That's quite enough!!!" Mr. West yelled.   
  
Maria cleared her throat loudly.   
  
Relena's eyes opened and met thirty pairs of eyes, including the teacher. She slumped in her chair, thoroughly embarrassed.   
  
"I'm so sorry sir," she said, feeling her cheeks pinken drastically.   
  
"There is no excuse for your not paying attention. You will join Mr. Yuy and me after school," West said.   
  
"Honestly class, today is Wednesday. How can you be suffering Monday morning blues and Friday afternoon jitters on a day like today?" West asked, completely astonished with the behaviour of his class.   
  
Kids snickered and Relena swore she felt Heero's eyes on her from where he was sitting.   
  
Trowa nearly fell out of his chair.   
  
"I told you. She fucking has the hots for you! Dammit Yuy, go for it," he said, patting Heero's shoulder.   
  
He ignored Trowa's comment. Even if Relena liked him, he wouldn't go for her. She wasn't his type...was she?   
  
Relena looked at the board, numbers and formula not making any sense. She wrote down whatever was there, her mind still flashing back to the look Heero gave her. It was so much like an animal. It made her feel...weird. Shaking her head, she turned around quickly, only to find him staring at her. Or at least she thought so before she quickly whipped her head to the board once more.   
  
Class ended shortly after and they students piled out. Mr. West nodded at Heero and Relena, reminding them of their detention after school. She saw Trowa laughing at Heero from the corner of her eye. It only made her walk faster to the temporary safety of her locker and before math class with Ms. Gordon.   
  
She gathered her books and walked into class, two minutes before the bell rang. She saw Wufei and Quatre in the back, Duo in one corner and Heero in the other. She sat in front, hoping to pay more attention to the lesson than her embarrassing scene in physics. Yet, she still could hear snickering, something that normal teenagers would just shrug off and ignore.   
  
There was still over a minute until class started and Relena heard Trowa telling Quatre about what happened in physics class.   
  
"Kisama! What the hell were you thinking Yuy?" Quatre asked loudly.   
  
Heero turned around in his seat, not surprised Quatre cared. If Trowa cared, then so did Winner.   
  
"Hey, minds can wander now and then," Heero said simply, flashing a quick look at Relena. He saw her confused eyes lock with his eyes. If only for a moment, if he could just talk to her without being judged or made fun of. He knew she was thinking the same thing.   
  
Math class started and Relena tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. She dutifully wrote notes, did examples from the text, and it only served to allow her mind to wander once more. She still remembered his eyes on her, clouded over with heated lust. She could feel hot breath on her skin, his soft lips crushing her own. Shaking her head lightly, she returned to taking notes until class ended.   
  
Looking at her watch, she went to West's classroom for her detention. Half an hour to spend in awkward silence, with Heero. She sat in the front, hoping he wouldn't sit near her.   
  
Heero threw his math text and binder into his locker and casually made his way to physics. He didn't want to stay after school for detention, but something in him made the dread go away. Maybe it was because he would see Relena. Hands in his pockets, he walked in, West nodded at him. He took a seat, far from her.   
  
Relena inwardly sighed a breath of relief. Since when did she care if he sat near her or not? She hardly knew him. Their brief meeting four months ago was awkward and forgettable. Even then she had not noticed he had four classes with her. All of a sudden, she worried how she appeared to him. A strange feeling came over her. Did she have feelings for him? No...she couldn't.   
  
Heero sat back, chin resting on his hand. He stared out the window, grey clouds blurring the dull sky. It would rain. His eyes shifted, he saw how she sat up straight, hands folded in her lap. She was so prim and proper. He wondered what happened in physics class.   
  
Detention went by very slowly and it had begun to rain. Heero checked his bag once more and zipped it. Pulling his umbrella out of his locker, he checked his watch and left. The rain hit the pavement hard, almost like it was hailing. Zipping his jacket, he walked slowly, reveling in the quiet of the street. Ahead of him he saw a figure. He couldn't tell who it was, but he swore it looked like Relena. Walking a little faster, he came to know it was in fact her, soaking wet and without an umbrella. He decided to make a daring move.   
  
Relena hugged her coat closer, trying to keep the chill out. She sensed someone behind her, but hoped to ignore it and prayed it wasn't a mugger. Walking, she felt the person come closer until it was next to her. She yelled and lashed out.   
  
"Don't touch me!!! Somebody help!!!" she screamed.   
  
"Hey, be quiet. It's me, Heero," he said, placing half of his umbrella over her cold form.   
  
"Oh my god! Don't scare me like that...jeez. Nearly gave me a heart attack," she said, attempting to calm her shaken nerves.   
  
"Can I walk you home? I'd rather not see you catch cold if I could have prevented it," he said, hoping he didn't come off as too eager.   
  
She smiled at him. The first nice thing he did for her and she hadn't asked him.   
  
"If that's okay with you, sure," she said.   
  
"Where do you live?" he asked, while Mind kicked his brain.   
  
"Dumbass, she knows that you know where she lives!" Mind said blatantly. Heero ignored it.   
  
"Oh, I live on fifteenth and Chester," she said softly. Didn't he already know where she lived?   
  
"Cool, I'm on fifteenth and Webb," he said as they walked.   
  
They often bumped into each other, causing a string of apologies and curses. Heero and Relena reached fifteenth, and the sixth house was Relena's.   
  
"Well, this is my house. Thank you for walking me home," she said, moving to leave.   
  
"You're welcome. It was on the way anyways. Wait," he said, placing a hesitant hand on her arm.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, almost afraid of what he would say.   
  
"Would you meet me for coffee tomorrow after school?" he asked. He was shocked. Damn Mind made him say it!!!   
  
"Um, okay," Relena said, surprised she agreed.   
  
"Well, gotta go, I don't want to keep you. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your locker after history," he said, waving to her and disappearing into the rain.   
  
Relena waved and ran to her front door, hands shaking as she turned the key in the lock. What possessed her to even let him walk her home? She didn't know, and it was too late now.   
  
"Mind, if you EVER make decisions for me, I will make you regret it," Heero growled.   
  
"Haha, but it was funny. Besides, I run you, it's not the other way around. You were going to ask her anyways. I thought I'd speed to process up a little more," Mind said triumphantly.   
  
"I must be insane," Heero exclaimed, stepping over a puddle. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day than today.   
  
  
  
**A.N.** - _So??? Funny? I thought it was funny how I switched roles. Not my best work, but I'm so tired of writing dramatic fics. This one needed to cure my writers block, so if this fic stinks, blame it ALL on writer's block. Four months and going too!!! Darnit. Anyways, please review. Let me know if this is a big waste of time okay? I do not appreciate flames. So if you flame me, I'll curse you! Have a great day! =) and don't forget to review! BTW, sorry my author notes are so long. I read FFnet's new disclaimer thingy and I don't want to kicked outta here for putting chapter one as my author notes. Forgive me!_


	2. Rivalry and Huh...Trowa's WHAT?!?

**A Whirlwind Romance - chapter 2:  
Rivalry and Huh...Trowa's WHAT?**  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters...or anything that has to do with it. I own this plot and that's pretty much it. Don't sue me!  


A.N. - Wow, I've been getting positive reviews!! Thanks so much people. I thought this fic would be another dud, but I've got a lot of ideas. Keep reviewing and I'll keep churning out chapters. :) Um... this chapter deals with a person's sexuality. If you don't like the idea of homosexuality, or even bisexuality for that matter, then you might want to re-think reading this fic. I won't be responsible for your corruption because this is clearly marked as a fic containing multiple sexualities. Therefore, it's not only going to be het! Happy reading! ^_^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  


The next morning turned out to be dull and dreary again. Relena groaned, her stiff neck paining. Yawning, she wondered what on earth possessed her to roll out of bed at 7AM...and so promptly. Shrugging, she went on with her daily routines and came to the point where she stood in front of her closet, without a clue on what to wear to school.   
  
"Knock, knock. Lena, you awake?" Milliardo called through the door.  
  
"Yep, I'm just about to get dressed. Come on in, help me pick something out," she said.  
  
He stuck his head in, unsure if he was dreaming. Why was Relena asking him to help her pick something to wear, and furthermore, since when did she wake before him?   
  
"Curious, why do want me to help you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm...meeting someone after school today for coffee," she said quickly, hoping he didn't catch any of it.  
  
"With a guy? Who? If he lays a hand on you, I'll..." Milliardo began, only to be stopped when a pillow came flying towards him.  
  
"Heero, and we're just going for coffee. It's not even a date okay? And I think I can handle him, thank you very much. Now help me," she said, frustrated.  
  
"Jeez. I can't help you. I don't know this Heero guy. I don't know what he's into. For all you know, he could like girls who dress like those prostitutes we had to pass by in Mexico!! That's so not like you, Miss Frilly and Ribbon," he said.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not like that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well I can't help you then," he said plainly, noting the anger in her features.  
  
"Then get out. I don't need your help," she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine, if you're late coming downstairs, you might as well walk to school because I won't drive you," he said before leaving.  
  
"Grr...I'll be down on time!" she yelled after him. A turtleneck sweater and denim skirt would look nice...  
  
Heero rolled out of bed casually at 8AM, only half an hour to get dressed and out the door.   
  
"Hot date after school. Better dress nice," Mind reminded him.  
  
"It's not a date. We're just going for coffee," Heero replied, fussing over his bangs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Deny it all you want. And leave the hair, you and I both know it's not gonna stay. Hair has a mind of its own," Mind said, laughing.  
  
"Great, what am I gonna wear?" Heero said, standing before his simple closet.  
  
"Wear the nice sweater and your dark jeans!" Mind exclaimed.  
  
"Oh jeez, first time I agree with you," Heero replied, pulling the clothes out.  
  
School was uneventful for both, until second period History. Relena sat in the middle, knowing full well that Heero was behind her.  
  
Trowa walked in, casually late and sat across from Relena. He looked at her and whistled.  
  
"Hot mama," he commented, earning stares from the other classmates.  
  
Relena blushed. Heero glared at Trowa.  
  
"That's quite enough Mr. Barton. You'll be staying after school to wash my blackboards," Ms. Mitchell said.  
  
"But..." Trowa protested.  
  
"No, you know that I do not allow casual lateness, especially from you," she said   
  
Heero sat back in his seat, thinking how cute Relena looked when she blushed.  
  
"See I told you," Mind said, strolling around Heero's desert places*.  
Heero ignored it. He might as well tell her today when they would have coffee. What if she rejected him?  
  
//Heero's imagination//  
  
He sat opposite her, him drinking his tall latte and Relena drinking her venti mocha. Who knew Relena was the coffee drinking type?  
  
"So, how was your day?" Heero asked, peering over the rim of his cup.  
  
"Not so good, but I'm beginning to think it's going to get better," she said, setting her cup down.  
  
'Did I just hear her correctly?' he thought.   
  
"Oh, sorry, am I being to forward?" she asked, looking at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"No, no. I just didn't expect you to say that. Would you hate me if I said something kind of personal to you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I could never hate you," Relena answered sweetly.  
  
"Okay. Uh, that night when I came to see you, I wanted to see you sleeping," he said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, hoping she heard wrong.  
  
"I said that I came to see you sleep," he repeated, very uneasy.  
  
"You pervert! How dare you break into my house in the middle of the night to watch me sleep? Is that some kind of sick thing you do to girls you like?!?" she yelled, standing up.  
  
"No, no. It's not like that. I didn't mean it that way," Heero protested.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" she asked loudly, earning various stares from the other people drinking coffee and talking.  
  
"I, it's hard to explain," he said.  
  
"Then don't ever come near me again! Heero Yuy, you are the most perverted, psychotic boy I know! I want everyone to know that so they'll know what kind of person you are!" she yelled, storming out of the coffeehouse.  
  
//end imagination//  
  
"Holy shit..." Heero uttered, placing a hand on his forehead.  
  
Relena looked at Heero, a confused expression spread across his features. Quickly, she whipped her head around to the front.  
  
The lunch bell and the students exited the class, ready to gossip and eat. Relena however, had something else on her mind.   
  
Heero walked after Trowa and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What the?!" Trowa exclaimed, turning to face Heero.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong is you! Why did you hit on Relena in class?" Heero demanded.   


"Since when do you care?" Trowa asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I care because I want to ask her out," Heero said in a low voice.  
  
"Holy shit! I knew it!" Trowa exclaimed loudly, eyes widening.  
  
"Shut up..." he groaned. Duo stared at him from his locker, laughing softly. Wufei watched, a smile on his face. Quatre stood there, fuming for some reason.  
  
"Kisama Yuy! You can't like that onna!" Quatre said loudly, arms waving about.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't take it anymore!" Heero said before turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, ask her out before I do!" Trowa yelled after him. Heero had known for a while that Trowa's intentions for this school year was to take out the virgin girls at their school. He had a notoriety for being a Casanova and liked to swing...both ways.   
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at each other, bursting out in laughter.   
  
"I hope you're happy. Try being sensitive to his feelings," Wufei said as he placed a hand on each boy's shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on 'Fei. Don't get give me that crap! It's fucking funny! Who knew that Yuy would 'fess up?" Trowa said.  
  
"I still think that it was cruel to tease him. He may be very sensitive," Wufei said before walking away.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Trowa asked, earning a shrug from Quatre. Duo had left long before, not wanting a part of the discussion.  
  
Class bell rang and Heero ran into Relena. Her books fell before her, as did his.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" Heero asked, picking her books up.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked, a look of pure concern on her face. Relena knew that there was something weird about him, considering the whole week of weird feelings, an unexpected detention and that uncomfortable walk home.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, pulling her with him into the classroom.  
  
"I don't, never mind," she answered sheepishly.   
  
They sat down, waiting for their teacher to return their tests.   
  
"Class, I'm disappointed. There were only three students who managed to score well. The class average is 65%. But, it obviously would have been better if most of you could have done as well as Mr. Yuy, Miss Peacecraft and Mr. Maxwell," Mr. Grant said, passing the marked tests back.  
  
Relena blushed. She didn't expect to do so well on that test, and there it was, sitting in front of her.   
  
'Wow...94 out of 100...I must be reading this wrong,' Relena thought, feeling Heero's eyes on her.  
  
He looked at his own paper, not surprised he did well. Calculus was easy for him. 98 out of 100 was exceptional, but he didn't seem to jump for joy. His eyes shifted, seeing in red marker that Relena did well. Now he would have more to talk about after school.  
  
"Class, you know the drill. Corrections and I want them handed in by the end of class. You make work with a partner, but I assure you that if you so much as copy their work, it will only affect you later," Grant said as he sat at his desk.  
  
"Do you want to work together?" Relena asked Heero.  
  
He turned to face her.   
  
"Sure, I, yeah, that would be great, uh cool," he managed to say, completely embarrassed. She did this to him, made him vulnerable and awkward. He hated it, yet it felt exhilarating because nobody made him feel scrutinized. He felt as though he was under inspection, under Relena's blue eyes.  
  
They pulled their chairs closer together and sat in silence.  
  
"Um, let's see what you did wrong," Heero said as he took her paper.  
  
He looked the paper, noting her elegant, yet simple style of writing.   
  
"Number seven. You didn't calculate the last part properly. Other than that you did fine," Heero said.  
  
"Oh, that was a stupid mistake," Relena said, pulling out a sheet of paper.  
  
"No, mistakes can happen. I lost two marks on number twenty because I forgot to explain my answer in full sentences. Anyways, it's hard to believe every question was out of four, don't you think?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation. She nodded, fixing her work.  
  
"Well I finished that one, I don't think you'll need me to help you with your corrections," she said, smiling. He smiled back, part of him wanting to murder Mind for taking over his motor skills as well.  
  
"Haha, made ya smile," Mind said. Heero ignored him and tried his best to look normal. He didn't want any more people to think he was completely insane.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm done my corrections, want me to hand yours in as well?" he asked, standing up. She handed him her paper and gave them to Mr. Grant.  
  
The rest of class seemed to drag on as Heero kept wishing for the clock to suddenly change from 2:30 to 3:10. He felt Relena's leg brush against his as Grant asked the partners to stay seated until the end of class. His nerve ends were on fire, the mere brush of her leg sending tiny shivers up his spine. Did she feel it too?  
  
Relena took notes, stopping after Grant got a telephone call. She shifted in her chair, almost yelping when her leg brushed Heero's. It felt so weird, like they weren't meant to be near each other. She constantly felt tense near him, like she would do something stupid or embarrassing in front of him. With a sharp intake of breath, she shifted her chair slightly, hoping he wouldn't think she was trying to get away from him.  
  
Grant left the room hurriedly and left a student in charge. The rest of the students began to chat and make jokes, leaving Heero and Relena the only quiet ones in the classroom. She looked at him and smiled softly. She searched for something to say.  
  
Heero returned the smile, but something in the back of his mind kept bothering him.  
  
"Haha, see what I can do to you?" Mind said happily, referring to the incident of them merely brushing legs.  
  
"Stop it. Don't make me out to be a perv okay? Just, be quiet and I'll let you observe when we have coffee," Heero promised.  
  
"Ah don't think I won't observe anything anyways. I'm you, you're me, remember?" Mind said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Heero answered as he ignored the rest of Mind's comments.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Relena walk off and out of the room. Turning around, he came face to face with Quatre.  
  
"Shit, Quatre, when did you come here? I thought you were in mechanics," Heero said.  
  
"I was. Left for a washroom break. What the hell was that? I saw it from outside. Since when did you get soft with women? They're poison I tell you," he said.  
  
"Ah quit it with your justice and onna rants. Women are women. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were kind of gay," Heero drawled, earning a glare from the blonde.  
  
"Hey, just because I think women are the root of all evil does not indicate that I'm gay, despite what people say," Quatre began to ramble. Heero already knew that Trowa was interested in him since day one, not only because Quatre was said to be gay, but because Trowa was a bisexual who almost humped anything on two legs.  
  
"Stop blushing and trying to be a hard-ass at the same time. You and I know that Trowa's bi. It's okay if you like him, just don't tell me what to do," Heero said softly.   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but what I'm telling you to do is for your own good. Stay away from her because she's not like us. She's different," Quatre said as he walked away.  
  
Time passed much quicker and before he knew it, Heero saw Relena enter the classroom once more, this time with a boy he had never seen in his life. Their arms linked and she was laughing ... AND blushing!  
  
She sat back down, only with the unnamed boy's help. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Heero, I'd like you to meet Victor Almeida. I've known him since I was six years old and we've been best friends for like ever!" she said excitedly. Heero inwardly cringed. When she was happy, she almost sounded like a Valley Girl.  
  
Victor extended his hand, only to find that Heero wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Uh, I'm Victor, nice to meet you," he said, quite uncomfortable in the situation Relena threw him into.  
  
Heero grunted an acknowledgment, earning a questioning look from Relena.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment," Relena said to Victor as she grabbed Heero from the chair and towed him outside with her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Heero asked her, prying her fingers off his arm.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing! Victor was being courteous and you just acted as though he was non-existant," Relena said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
'He doesn't exist,' Heero thought as he looked at her.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know him, and frankly, I don't want to either," he said, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Fine, have it your way then. I won't be accompanying you for coffee after school, just to let you know," she said as she walked back into the classroom, leaving Heero to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Mind yelled at Heero.  
  
"ME?!? You must have made me say that crap to her!" Heero retorted.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was just watching and all of a sudden this dribble comes from your mouth, COMPLETELY turning Miss Thing off! Smart move Yuy," Mind said.  
  
"ARGH" Heero said as he stalked back into the classroom, grabbed his books and bag and left. He was too mad at everything and needed to cool off.  
  
At his locker, he gathered the rest of his homework and left school. Taking his umbrella out, he walked fast, determined to reach the coffeehouse, regardless if Relena was coming later or not. He grumbled to himself as he crossed the street and finally reached the coffeehouse, not aware someone was following him.  
  
Sitting down, a waitress he knew came over.  
"Heero, the usual?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same," he said plainly.  
  
"Hey, my reasons are legit. Besides, I'm older than you and I decided to take a year off before going to Atmos U," she said returning with his latté.  
  
"Whatever Morgan. Excuses," he said before taking a sip.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that. I'll tell your mom you skipped," she said.  
  
"So? Big deal?" he answered.  
  
"Eh, you're no fun," she said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"And neither are you," he retorted, laughing at her angered expression.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," Trowa said from behind Heero.  
  
"What are you doing here Barton?" Heero asked, not turning to face him.  
  
"Came to talk to you, why else?" he asked, sitting in front of Heero.  
  
"I don't know. What do want?"  
  
"Look, you want Relena?" Trowa asked, leaning forwards.  
  
"What the hell?" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"Yes or no?" Trowa pressed.  
  
"Yes, what does it matter?" Heero asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'll help you. That Victor guy looks odd to me. I think he might make a play for her," Trowa stated.  
  
"Is that all?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do I have to pay you?" Heero added, stirring another sugar packet into his coffee.  
  
"Nope," Trowa said.  
  
"That means I owe you later on, doesn't it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Maybe. Well...yes. Help me in calc?" Trowa asked, hopeful.  
  
"You kidding me? That's all I'd have to do? How could you possibly get me any closer than ten feet within Relena's radius?" Heero asked.  
  
"No joke. I need help in calculus. Don't want to fail, you know. And don't ever underestimate my abilities. I'll have her wet and wanting you," Trowa said slyly.  
  
"Shut up. Don't make her out to be slut. I wouldn't underestimate your abilities per say, but then I haven't seen them to their full extent," Heero said.  
  
"Sorry. If you want me to show you, I'll do it. Name your subject, I'll try my darndest," Trowa added sarcastically.  
  
"Victor," Heero said plainly.  
  
Trowa looked like he was about to fall over.  
  
"What the fuck?! Him?!?! NO!" he protested.  
  
"You'll do it, or no bet. You'll fail calculus this year Barton," Heero said, quite amused with himself.  
  
"For the love of...fine...but I don't know if it'll work. He's straight," Trowa said.  
  
"And you're not. Make it work."  
  
Trowa groaned.   
  
"Fine." he said.  
  
"Hey, don't you have a detention to get to? You have less than ten minutes to get back to school before the last bell rings," Heero said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Shit...I do. Tomorrow, we'll work out the minor details okay?" Trowa said as he ran out of the café and at full speed towards the highschool.  
  
Heero smirked into his mug, finishing the last sip of his coffee. Opening his bag, he took out his binder and a pencil and set to work.   
  
Trowa made it on time, his face pink from the exertion. Miss Mitchell laughed.  
  
"Well, well Mr. Barton. I didn't think you were that excited to get to detention. If you'd like, I could arrange for this to be permanent," she said, motioning him to sit.  
  
"C-could I get a drink of water first, PLEASE?" he asked.  
  
"Very well, but come back immediately. No dilly-dallying young man," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he slowly walked to the water fountain. Since when was Trowa Barton reduced to the average Joe?   
  
Relena giggled as Victor pulled her along. She looked back at Trowa, an almost vengeful look on her delicate features. He licked his lips seductively, causing her cheeks to pinken and her walking to speed up. He knew his way with the women.  
  
Heero finished his english homework and stood to leave when Relena and Victor walked into the café. Making split-second eye contact with her, he lowered his head, left the money for his bill on the table, and left.  
  
"Trowa you ass, you better make this work," Heero said under his breath as he made his way home. He would find out tomorrow if what Trowa said would work. He wondered what his odds of getting back into Relena's good books were. Right now, they were next to nil.  
  
* anyone familiar with that poem Desert Places by Frost??? I kind of remembered it now.  
  
A.N. - Funny? Too long? Haha, I don't know. Interesting twist eh? Sorry if I've offended anyone so far. But if you don't like this fic, don't flame me for that. I think it's pretty clear what this entails. If it says some chara is bi, then there's gotta be yaoi somewhere in here. Anyways, I suppose I keep churning out crap because I guess this is the only way to deal with writer's block. So, please review! This is going to get even more fun later on!


	3. Introducing...Cerebra and Victor's Evil ...

**A Whirlwind Romance - Ch3. Introducing... Cerebra and Victor's Evil Plan**   
  
disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or the rights to it. Plain and simple. Don't sue me.   
  
A.N. - Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing to those who cared to. So this chapter will probably have the same warnings as the first two: lots of...objectionable language and tons of sexual references. Other than that, have a great time reading! Don't forget to review, and if some of you have re-read this fic, it's probably because I screwed up with the uploading and had to delete the fic off ffnet, THEN re-upload all the chapters. Sorry chp.1 has such a long note. I cut it down, if you haven't noticed! REVIEW?   
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#   
  
Heero walked into physics class and sat down next to Trowa. Both looked at each other and nodded, a mischievous glint in their eyes. Relena walked in, with Victor. Heero wiped the annoyed look off of his face and busied himself with opening his bag. She saw him ignore eye contact with her, but kept her smiling facade on. Victor was merely a fallback, or a mechanism she was using to her advantage since her feelings for Heero had seemed to multiply overnight. Cringing at the daydream she had those few days ago, she vowed never to let a guy get in the way of her education. She nearly laughed at herself for even thinking such an atrocious thing. Lying to herself was the best way to get out of her situation with Heero.   
  
Trowa leaned over and whispered.   
  
"So, how are we going to do this?" he asked.   
  
"Wait until break. I think I've got everything planned out," Heero said as their teacher walked in.   
  
"Good morning class!" Mr. West exclaimed...unusually happy at 8:30 in the morning.   
  
They answered with a very weak "good morning Mr. West,"   
  
Starting the lesson, Heero swore he could feel Relena staring at him from behind, her eyes like lasers burning into his back. Trying to ignore them, he copied the problem off the board and set to work. Class passed by very quickly and the morning break bell rang. Trowa and Heero left together, earning curious stares from other classmates. Walking to Heero's locker, they began to finalize their plan.   
  
"So, if you can prove to me that you can turn any straight man to the other side, I'll help you with calculus," Heero said plainly.   
  
"Trust me, I can do it," Trowa answered confidently. A girl walked by and winked at Trowa, giggling after he returned it.   
  
"Hey, will you pay attention for two seconds and stop thinking with your dick?" Heero exacerbated.   
  
"Sorry, the ladies are a-calling for the Barton. Gotta go. And don't worry about our little Victor. He'll be drooling all at the sight of me by next week," Trowa said as he walked away.   
  
"I'm holding you to that!" Heero called after him.   
  
"Holding him to what?" Relena asked as she stopped next to him. He looked at her, then turned away to grab his books.   
  
"Nothing, it doesn't concern you," he said sharply.   
  
"What's your problem?" she asked, offended.   
  
"Nothing. It has nothing to do with you," he said flatly as he locked his locker and began to walk to class.   
  
"Is this because I didn't have coffee with you yesterday?" Relena asked, catching up to him.   
  
"Why do you think all that I do has to concern you?" he asked.   
  
"I don't think that," she said.   
  
"Then don't butt into my business," he said before walking away.   
  
Burn...   
  
Sitting down, his eyes met Wufei's kind ones, smiling at him. He returned the smile and turned to face the board, only to see Victor.   
  
"Why did you upset Relena? She didn't do anything to deserve your uncouth attitude," Victor said haughtily.   
  
"Why don't you mind your own goddamn business and let Relena speak for herself?" Heero asked.   
  
"Because she is my friend and I don't like seeing her sad," Victor answered.   
  
"Well there's nothing you can do about it. I don't have to listen to a damn word that comes out of your fucking mouth. Leave me the hell alone and tell Miss Peacecraft to mind her own damn business. And one more thing, don't ever think that you'll fit in here. You don't belong here," Heero spat, his heart beating wildly. He had never lost his cool over anything. Relena was beginning to bring the worst out in him.   
  
Victor's eyes flashed anger.   
  
"I can see now why Relena has avoided you, street-trash," Victor retorted, walking out of the class.   
  
Wufei walked over to Heero.   
  
"Not the best way to handle the situation Heero,"   
  
"I know Wu. I freaking lost control. Everything I do, I feel her eyes on me, like I'm doing all this to her," Heero said.   
  
"Don't worry. She just must be irritated that you aren't returning her feel-"   
  
"Oops," Wufei said.   
  
"Returning her- what did you say?" Heero asked.   
  
"I, uh, nothing. Sorry," Wufei said as he turned to sit down. Heero caught him by the wrist.   
  
"No no, tell me," Heero demanded.   
  
"Ah man...please don't make me..." Wufei pleaded.   
  
Heero's eyes bore into Wufei.   
  
"For goodness sake...fine. But not a word about it okay? I shouldn't have even mentioned anything. Stupid, stupid, stupid," Wufei mumbled.   
  
"Okay, you can beat yourself up later. Spill," Heero commanded.   
  
"Fine. Anyways, Relena and I are pretty good friends, and by the way, she knows you like her," Wufei added.   
  
Heero's face reddened.   
  
"That's not all," Wufei said softly.   
  
"What then?"   
  
"She feels the same way about you, just she has no idea why. You had never shown interest in her and all of a sudden she felt that something was different about you. Like you weren't in her words...a chauvinistic, ape of a man," Wufei said.   
  
"She said that?!" Heero exclaimed.   
  
Wufei nodded.   
  
"Well then...what the freaking hell?!?" Heero said as his head slumped into folded arms. He let out a long sigh, utterly confused by the whole dilemma.   
  
Once again, Relena walked in. Since when did he have so many classes with her? Pulling Victor along, she sat down, looking at Heero then glancing at Victor, laughing at something he said. Heero growled, sat up and waited until class started.   
  
"So anyways, as I was saying..." Victor said, folding his hands while Relena ignored him. He gave her a puzzled look, then scowled when he noticed her looking at HIM.   
  
'What is wrong with me?!? I shouldn't like him, he's bad for me...but then I don't know that. I don't really know him. But it's still so wrong! What am I going to do???' Relena thought while staring at Heero's messy hair. She found his slightly unkempt look incredibly appealing...but since when?!?   
  
Victor nudged her.   
  
"Rellie. Come on. Listen to my story, it's funny!" Victor said enthusiastically, earning a 'huh?' from Relena and a toss of her hair.   
  
Trowa walked in unsuspectingly at that moment.   
  
"Heero! Can I borrow that, uh book?" he asked loudly. Heero just stared at him, clueless to what he just asked.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You know...the uh...biology book," Trowa said, laughing nervously.   
  
"I don't take biology," Heero said plainly. Trowa's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Um, sorry, I meant the physics book," Trowa corrected himself.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Heero said, throwing the textbook to him. Was this part of his genius plan? What the hell?   
  
Trowa leaned forwards and spoke in a low voice, all the while staring at Victor and Relena, or mostly Victor.   
  
"This is part of the plan. Don't ask me how it works. Victor has to see that I'm intellectual, 'cause you know, he looks like the type. So by borrowing your book to pretend to study, I'll have him hook-line-and-sinker by Friday," Trowa said confidently.   
  
"I don't see the 'magic', or so you call it, happening any time soon," Heero said, scowling at even listening to Trowa's ideas.   
  
"You may not see it, but you'll know I'm right soon enough. And...maybe Friday shouldn't be the deadline. Gimme...another week. I'll have Victor so far from Relena, she'll forget about him," Trowa said with a wink headed in Victor's direction.   
  
Leaving the classroom, Trowa turned to look at a very astonished Victor and an even more puzzled Relena. He laughed at a job well done.   
  
Relena stared at Heero. She felt bad for interjecting before and wanted to apologize, but she couldn't get Victor to shut up for two seconds. So she did the next best thing and walked away. Victor followed but she turned and pushed him away, earning a slightly girlish gasp to emit from Victor's lips. She headed towards Heero, determined to straighten things out, and if she had any more courage after that...ask him to reconsider having coffee with her.   
  
She stood before him, his head laid upon his desk and his eyes closed. She saw the delicate brush of his abnormally long lashes, him being Japanese and all. Smiling, she leaned over and brushed the hair out of his face.   
  
"What the hell? Who touched me?" Heero said as he jolted in his seat.   
  
"Sorry I woke you. You looked peaceful," she said, beaming a winning smile at him. He simply ignored it.   
  
"What do you want now?" he asked, very irritated.   
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for giving you a hard time before. I shouldn't have assumed that you were talking about me," she said, a red blush soon flooding her cheeks. She looked down at the floor, completely embarrassed to be apologizing to a boy.   
  
"That's it?" Heero said.   
  
"Yes," Relena answered in a small voice.   
  
"Okay...then why are you still standing here?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"What the? I just apologized to you and now you want me to go away? Oh to hell with you! To hell with all men!" Relena said out loud, earning plenty of laughs from the athletic boys sitting in the back of the classroom. With a 'hrmph!' she left the class, and a still dazed Victor.   
  
"Heero. Earth to Heero. WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Mind yelled.   
  
'Nothing! What am I supposed to tell her? I don't know how to react to an apology from a girl!' Heero thought.   
  
"Well you coulda said, 'you're forgiven', or 'don't worry about it'. But NOOO...you say 'why are you still standing here?' That was the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard you say!!! Wait...there was that time back in...never mind because that's not important. You're gonna die a lonely, LONELY, old man, Heero buddy," Mind said.   
  
'Shut up! I've had enough of you!' Heero yelled mentally.   
  
"Fine, we'll just see how you do without me. I'll make you into a dribbling idiot if I have to. And I will, just you wait Heero Yuy. I will," Mind sneered.   
  
'Bring it on! I can think for myself! I have half of the other brain that still pretty sane! I'm sure Cerebra would help me through this, won't you Cerebra?' Heero asked.   
  
"Sure, I'll give it a shot," Cerebra said, punching Mind in its hypothetical arm.   
  
"Fine. Choose him. I bet that I can do a better job than Cerebra EVER could!" Mind said, stalking off into the desert of Heero's mind.   
  
"Well now. What will we do?" Cerebra asked.   
  
"Whatever is fine, just as long as you don't do the half-assed things that Mind was making me do," Heero said, sighing.   
  
"Okay. Well, maybe you should go find Relena, talk to her and apologize," Cerebra said.   
  
"What?!? You have GOT to be kidding. There is no way in hell I'm going to tell her I'm sorry. I never do things and regret them," Heero said.   
  
"That isn't completely true...you are sorry that you acted so harshly with her. I know that because DUH! I'm your emotions!" Cerebra said.   
  
"Dammit," Heero muttered as he stood. He hated having to do this, but Cerebra was running his emotions, and this was what he felt was right. Damn morals...   
  
Heero found Relena sitting in the courtyard, sniffling.   
  
He sat down next to her and spoke.   
  
"I'm sorry," he admitted in a low voice.   
  
She turned to see him, looking at the grass, his hands folded, hair hanging in his eyes.   
  
"Why?" she asked, wiping an eye.   
  
"Because I didn't mean to ignore your apology. I'm not used to people talking to me," he said.   
  
"Oh," she said softly.   
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence, both searching for something to say. Heero felt as though his head would burst with all the things he wanted to say, didn't want to say. He was awfully confused...   
  
Relena fidgeted. Looking at her fingers, she twisted them, twiddled them and finally let out a long sigh.   
  
Then the rain came. Tiny droplets became sheets of rain, drenching both of them, yet they still sat in their own semi-catatonic state.   
  
Heero turned to her, seeing her body shiver as the rivulets of rain dripped from her head onto her face.   
  
"Oh...kiss her!" Cerebra cheered.   
  
Then without thinking, without reacting, he moved forwards and turned her head to his. He looked into her eyes, then moved in, taking her warm lips with his. He thought he heard her gasp and took the opportunity to let his tongue do the work.   
  
Relena sat there, dazed and cold. Heero was kissing her, why wasn't she kissing back? Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Trowa whistled as he walked casually, going to the drink machine for a quick sugar fix. Along the way, he noticed the rain and scowled. But as he saw the droplets fall in sheets, he also saw two figures sitting outside in the courtyard...making out! He laughed, smiling when he remembered kissing Cindy Willikins like that in ninth grade. He had always been adventurous...and found his liking for girls to heighten as he grew from eighth to twelfth grade.   
  
Heero broke the kiss up, albeit reluctantly. Gulping air, he looked at her, his bangs sticking to his forehead. She had the same look. Bedazzled.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he started to say.   
  
"No, don't be sorry. It was...good," she said hesitantly.   
  
He blushed, earning a light, melodic laugh to spout forth from her. This situation seemed to get better as the rain fell.   
  
"So, uh..." Heero said.   
  
"Yeah..." she responded, completely unsure of what to say, and praying she wouldn't make the cozy situation a rude awakening.   
  
"Do you want to go with me for coffee after school?" Heero said.   
  
"Uh, yes. I'd love to," she said, smiling.   
  
They sat in the rain until the ten-minute warning bell sounded. Getting up, they tried to squeeze as much water out of their clothes as possible. Walking inside, they both went to their lockers, pulled out their gym strip and headed for their separate washrooms.   
  
Relena thanked her lucky stars she had sweatpants instead of shorts. Surely everyone would know they were out in the rain, just by looking at their hair. She didn't care though. Let them make their own conclusions. She wouldn't hide from Heero anymore.   
  
Heero dressed quickly, slipping his shorts on and then his tear-aways. Shaking the excess water out of his hair, he wiped the stupid grin off of his face and went to class to retrieve his books and bag.   
  
Victor began laughing.   
  
"Haha. Look at the wet urchin. What were you doing that got you all soaked?" Victor asked.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Heero said before pushing him aside and getting his bag.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor asked, suddenly interested.   
  
"Whatever you want it to mean," Heero said, determined to avoid the question. Relena chose to walk in that minute, equally as wet as Heero.   
  
Victor's mouth formed a rounded 'o'.   
  
"So you were with HIM?" Victor asked, poking her in the shoulder.   
  
"Don't touch me!" Relena said out loud, earning stares from all the students waiting to leave class.   
  
"Rellie, come on. I didn't mean to over-react, I was just worried about why you were with Yuy," Victor said calmly, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender.   
  
"If you want to know, ask him. I'm sure you won't get a word out of him," Relena said as the bell rang. She left quickly, leaving Victor astonished and hurt.   
  
About damn time too...   
  
Relena nearly laughed out loud when she saw Victor's face. A mix of shock and anger was just too funny on his face. She still cared about him, but not when he didn't trust her and acted like a jerk.   
  
Gathering the last of her books, she planned on getting home, drying off and going to the coffeehouse, but she had to see him first.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Trowa broke the kiss with Maggie Rinehardt. Leaving her flushed and light-headed, he walked to Heero's locker. On the way, he saw a distraught Victor, moping at his locker and mumbling to himself. Trowa took it upon himself...to 'cheer' Victor up. Slinking his way there, he straightened his shirt and presented himself.   
  
"Victor, are you alright?" Trowa said, eyes seductive.   
  
Victor looked at Trowa, hearing nothing but 'right' from him.   
  
"Huh?" Victor asked.   
  
"I said, are you alright? You don't look very well," Trowa said, pretending to be concerned.   
  
"Why do you care?" Victor asked.   
  
"I care...don't you know that?" Trowa said as he used one finger to lift Victor's chin to meet his eyes.   
  
It was working!!!   
  
Victor's lower lip trembled as Trowa leaned in. Brushing past his face, Trowa whispered in his ear.   
  
"Any time you need comfort...give me a call," Trowa said as he slipped a small folded square of paper into Victor's hands, then walked away.   
  
Relena stuffed the last book in her bag and banged her locker door shut. Why did Heero's locker have to be all the way up on the fourth floor???   
  
Taking two steps at a time, she turned a corner, just to see him walk past the cheerleaders to leave from the side stairway.   
  
"Heero!" she called. He turned around, a slight smile lighting up his face. She sighed.   
  
He walked over to her, coming close, but completely unsure of what to say or do.   
  
"Hey," she said softly, touching his arm.   
  
"Hey to you too," he answered.   
  
"Uh, I'm going to go home and dry off, you know...make myself more presentable. I'll meet you at the coffeehouse at four?" she asked.   
  
"Sure. I'll be there waiting," he said before grazing a kiss onto her cheek. She smiled, eyes closed as she hugged him.   
  
Bad time for Victor to show up.   
  
"So this is what you've been doing?" Victor asked.   
  
"What's it to you?" Heero retorted.   
  
"Wasn't asking you. You. Don't. Matter," Victor said, emphasizing each word.   
  
Relena pulled Victor aside.   
  
"Victor, you're making a fool out of yourself. Control your anger. You have no reason to be mad at Heero," she said sternly.   
  
"I am not making a fool out of myself, Rellie. Don't I have a say in this?" he asked.   
  
"Why would you?" she asked.   
  
"Well we ARE best friends you know," Victor reminded her.   
  
"But that doesn't mean you have a say in who I want to spend time with. I'm sorry, you don't have a say in what I do. Nobody does but me," she said plainly, trying her best not to hurt him.   
  
"Fine. Have it your way, but when this guy drops you for another girl, don't come crying to me. If you won't consider me an option, then this friendship goes no further," Victor said angrily.   
  
"If that's what you want," Relena said. Her gut wrenched inside, pain from losing a long-time friend soon turning into a stabbing guilt. How could he possibly make her choose?   
  
Victor walked away, Trowa's phone number hot in his palm. He still remembered the awkward moment they had back at his locker. Maybe he'd take Trowa up on his offer.   
  
A.N. - Am I evil? Naw...it hasn't gotten THAT interesting. Wait till the next chapter. I'm going to make it a cliffhanger. Anyways, Cerebra didn't get much say in this chapter, but wait till the next one...and what will Victor do??? Hmm...dunno...guess you guys'll just have to give me non-stop reviews until I start the next chapter! I hope this story is mildly interesting. Please tell me! Thanks for reading, be nice and review! ^_^ 


End file.
